1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for replacing content of a closed caption with an interactive advertisement and thereby providing the interactive advertisement in a video on demand (VOD) environment. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for replacing closed caption information with an interactive advertisement since contents provided using captions in a runtime broadcasting are meaningful contents in terms of viewing a broadcasting in runtime, such as current issues, a subsequent broadcasting schedule, weather, and stocks, however, closed caption information are no longer meaningful to a user viewing a VOD.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when television (TV) users are viewing news or soap operas, runtime data, for example, runtime news information, current weather information, a present time, and information on a broadcasting schedule successive to a current program may be provided to the TV viewers in a caption form to deliver information thereto. However, in an aspect that such a broadcasting is recorded in a video form and provided as a VOD service, runtime information has come to be no more meaningful to a user since a time is elapsed.
More particularly, content of a closed caption may cause a misunderstanding to users viewing a VOD. That is, misunderstanding circumstances may arise. For example, while viewing a VOD, a viewer may check information on stocks of the viewer based on the current stock market appearing in a caption of the VOD. Alternatively, a user may make erroneous judgments based on information on weather and a time appearing in a caption.
To outperform the issues found in the related, an operation of deleting a caption and restoring a video to be in an original form in which the caption is absent may be nearly impossible. Therefore, if it is possible to display viewer-oriented advertisement information at a location of a caption, it is possible to prevent a circumstance that may mislead users and at the same time, to provide new information to the users.
A variety of methods may be used to insert an interactive advertisement into a caption. However, types of captions are various and a caption describing current content is also coexisting. In such a circumstance, it is very difficult to determine a type of caption using an automation method.